Innocence
by Blaze2Sage
Summary: [oneshot] When your child gets curious, what to do but lie? [Mild ShikaIno][Future Fic]


**Sage: **It was on a spur of the moment when I was drinking some soda pop and chips at my time of boredomness. It's not angst or anything close to that...I just feel like I need to type again. So here's another 'classic' one-shot from me xP

By the way if anyone cares, I'm updating Time: Reset and How to Seduce a Guy soon enough. Right now, the others I have no motivation for but I will get it finish after the other two stories

**Child's Innocence **

"Kaa-san why am I name after Shiji-nii-chan's sensei?" quirked a seven year old Nara Shino. Nara Shino is the twin brother of Inomi and is the youngest of the Nara-and-Yamanaka family. He sat down at the dinner table next to his father and was staring at his mother while kicking his legs and lying down on his arms folded neatly

Seven year old Nara Shino was almost an image of Ino but he had spiky blond hair with dark blue eyes that can haunt his father forever. He looked like Ino's father as a younger self but his personality was exactly like a Nara. Though at age seven, he has learned how to play shogi and his IQ was fairly impressive for a young boy however in the academy he tends to sleep during tests and lectures.

"Let's just say your father was a total idiot," his mother commented as his father rolled his eyes. The young Shino shot his back up straight and tilt his head slightly at his father

"Otou-chan?" His father pat Shino on the head and whispers to him

"Your mother is crazy. She doesn't know what she's talking about,"

"I heard that!" she snapped. His father moved away without looking at her. His mother rolled her eyes and wagged her pointer finger at young Shino.

"Don't worry about your name, Shino-chan. You should clean up and go to bed...like your brothers and sisters," Shino pouted and started to whine a bit

"Demo! I want to know now!"

His father chuckled and told him

"Like your mother said...do not worry about it,"

"Hmph. Now I really want to know tou-chan! Is it because I'm going to be a shinobi someday?" Shino gleamed (The kanji of "Shino" is the same as Shinobi)

His father pat his head again. Nara Shino gave an annoying grunt. He hated everytime his father pat him on the head

"Tou-chan, I'm nothing like Shino-sensei!" he whined

"Why am I named after him?" The young Nara was going to whine minute after minute if he doesn't get any answer from his parents. They both sighed simultaneously and shook their heads

"Is it because I'm weird?" he blinked. His father quirks up his left eyebrow while his mother almost stifles a laugh

"Shino is **not** weird," His father commented but the child pouted once more

"Is it because I'm really an Aburame?"

"No," his mother snapped right away. Shino went into deep thinking with his small fingers tapping his forehead

"Or is it because Shino-sensei saved your life kaa-san and you owe him?"

"No,"

"Or maybe you were madly in love with him but were forced to marry tou-chan?"

"For the last time Shino-chan, stop asking about your name!"

"But kaa-san! I want to know!" said the curious Shino. His mother gave another sigh as this went on. Shino coyly gave another smile

"Is it because I'm actually Shino-sensei's son and-"

"I told you that you weren't an Aburame," his mother said dryly. Shino blinked and went into his thinking position again

"Oh! Is it because Shino-sensei were harboring feelings for you and you didn't like him so to get rid of him you have to name me after him?" His mother slapped her forehead. Sometimes her son always have the wildest imagination

"Shi-chan, time to go to bed! I want the lights out now!" yell out his twin sister, Inomi from the upstairs

"Aww but I'm-"

"You either get to bed now or I'm getting rid of all of your teddy bears!" shrilled Inomi while in the background were their other brothers and sisters trying to sleep as well

"Coming!" Shino said quickly but then turned to his parents

"Or maybe it's because both of your kanji combines to Shino! Is that why!" (**Shi**kamaru and I**no**). The two loving parents look at each other before nodding to him as he happily smiles and ran to bed

"He will never know what happened," Ino grimly said

"Ahuh..." Shikamaru said in a bored tone

"He will never know that...his father lost his name in a poker game,"

Shikamaru winced

"That Shino was a sneaky one..."

Ino rolled her eyes at her incompetence husband

_**What really happens seven years ago...**_

_"Ah Nara-san, your baby is now deliver. Congratulation! You're the mother of a healthy baby girl," the doctor said with a small grin. Ino smiles back and sighs while Shikamaru sighs as well_

_"What are you going to name her?" the doctor said_

_"As we already plan it out...Inomi," The doctor gave another nod_

_"Inomi she is," Ino held her stomach while blinking_

_"Why is my stomach still hurting?" The doctor gave the small baby girl to the nurse and turned back to Ino_

_"Nara-san...I think you have another baby coming out," Ino's eyes widen_

_"NANI!" the cry was heard throughout the hospital with Shikamaru cussing along the way_

_**A few hours...or so...**_

**Hanging out with the boys, the after effect**

_"Mendoukusai...we just don't have one baby, but two!" Shikamaru said rolling his eyes. Naruto chuckled before drinking his sake_

_"So are the two babies a he or a her?" Neji placed his cigarette down while exhaling a breath of smoke_

_"Both. One's a girl and the other's a guy," Shino said nothing as he shuffles the deck of cards_

_"What did you name them?" Kiba said as he stared down at his cards with a grin_

_"The girl is Inomi but the guy we don't know yet. We weren't prepared so we will have to figure it out tomorrow morning," Shikamaru said while stared down at the cards with a lazy expression_

_**'Straight flush...'**_

_"Shouldn't you be with Ino right now?" Shikamaru shrugged_

_"I said I was going to stay but she was yelling at me that I have to get out of the hospital or else I'm going to taint the babies somehow," he rolled his eyes "I was not even allowed to hold my daughter or my son! Anyways...let's just play," _

_"I'm in," Kiba said placing ten dollars in the pot_

_"Same," Everyone also placed ten dollars in the pot_

_"Discard?" Shino mumbles. Neji took two, Naruto took three, and Kiba took one. Shino and Shikamaru did not take any as they were looking at each with such intense_

_"I'm raising," Kiba said as he placed twenty dollars. Everyone called except for Shino..._

_"I'm raising," he said simply as he placed a hundred in the pot. Shikamaru glared at him_

_**'Either he's got something good...or he's bluffing,'**_

_"I'll call," Shikamaru grinned as he also placed a hundred in the pot_

_"I'll fold," Neji said as he threw the cards in the middle. He threw the cig in the cigarette holder and grumbles angrily_

_"I'm out," Naruto said sighing as he also threw the cards in the middle_

_"Same for me," Kiba shook his head_

_Shikamaru grinned at him while Shino stared at him. Shino began to pull out three hundred in the pot while Shikamaru was sweating but no one noticed_

_"Heh," Shikamaru pulled out his wallet and found he was a hundred short_

_**'Oh shit!' **He stared at the guys but they were looking away with a whistle. He growled but then suddenly have an idea_

_Shikamaru placed the two hundred down on the table but Shino was staring at him with his left eyebrow up_

_"Matte! I'll also name my baby after you," he said with his normal lazy grin_

_"Whoo! Gambling your baby's name? Hah!" Naruto hoot. Shino was still staring at him before he answered_

_"Hai,"_

_**'Hell yeah I got this won!' Shikamaru thought grinning**_

_"Straight flush," Shikamaru said showing his card as he grinned. Shino pushed back his glasses and showed his cards_

_"Royal...flush..."_

_Shikamaru's eyes twitch_

_"Oh...shit..."_

_For a person who has over 200 IQ, he did not see this happening_

_**The Next Day**_

_"YOU DID WHAT!" Another loud cry from Ino was heard from the hospital but this time a large slap and cry was heard as well_

**End**

**Sage: **Ok I created this story because in my other story, **Time: Reset**, they have a child name Shino but I only combined the names of Shi and Ino into Shino. This whole idea was also from a Shaman King story called Celebration by Apple-Chan. Well if you have a straight flush, you have to go all in. I mean who would fold with a straight flush! That is why Shikamaru go all in. He does have a 200 IQ but to fold in a straight flush...that's just stupid...plus he was going against Shino! The whole poker-face master guy...

Thus ends my story of a Child's Innocence...don't ask me about the title. It was stupid I know...


End file.
